Let the Flames Begin
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: I made a wish to become the king of Spades and the Joker granted it. Then I met him, Arthur, and fell in love. Now I intend to get him no matter the cost. Onesided!USUK. Some EnglandxOC. Cardverse.
1. Chapter 1 I Wish to Become King

**A/N: This is a story I'm currently working on. I guarantee you that this story is the only one of it's kind out there. One of a kind because I don't like writing clichés and honestly I'm tiered of the same stuff over and over. Hope you enjoy **

**Title: Let the Flames Begin **

**Pairing: USUK**

**Rating: T**

**Alternate Universe (AU): Cardverse**

**Inspired By: The Last Rose (USUK doujinshi), Daughter of White , Puella Magi Madoka Magica **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot **

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Wish to Become the King of Spades**

The almost full moon shone on the dark city wrapping its light on nearly everything. Everything except for areas shadowed by larger objects. Including an ally a young man of only 17 was using for a silent and secretive get away. Deeming the distance great enough the young man stepped out of his cover and threw his arms up.

"Another job well done! Hahahahaha... these jobs only easier and easier. Honestly don't these people know to keep constant watch on their goods? Oh well~"

Heading back to the direction to his house the young man readjusted the sack he was carrying and walked on only to pause when he heard the noise of rustling branches. Looking around and seeing nothing he shrugged and continued walking.

"Hey kid."

He paused upon hearing the voice and looked around again. Once again seeing nothing he began to get nervous. _'An enemy that you can't see is a dangerous enemy... that or I'm hearing things. It probably the latter though._' he thought to himself and became comforted. _'That's right I'm imaging things it's not like there is any ghost here or anything hehehehehehehe..._'

"Hey kid! Up here!"

Jolted out of his thoughts the young man looked up from where he heard the louder voice come from. Sitting in a tree was an albino he was 100% certain wasn't there before. The mysterious albino jumped off the tree and landed in front of the young teen.

"Are... Are you a g-ghost?" The teen asked cursing his stutter. The albino laughed in response

"Nein. I am the legendary awesome Joker Gilbert!"

"The Joker? No way he's just a myth."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"I am right here in my full awesomest glory you know!"

"How do I know you are not just some crazy teen pulling a prank?"

"Kid?! If anything you're the kid! I'm thousands of years old!"

"So you're not a human?"

"Listen here kid! You have been blessed with the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to have any ONE of your wish granted!" The albino chirped. _'That is if you're willing to pay the price for it._' The albino kept this thought to himself though.

"A wish? What's the price?"

"Price? Nothing physical of course. In fact depending on the wish you can gain something else as well."

"Nothing? Nothing at all? And I can gain something else too?"

"That's right. So think long and hard about it and meet me here at this time when you are ready."

"But why me?"

"Because you have the potential."

The young male took in a breath and released it. "If this isn't a joke then..." he closed his eyes, "I wish to have the top position in Spades..." he then opened his eyes, "I wish to become the king of Spades."

"That was quick. You sure about this?"

"Positive. Just grant my wish if this isn't a joke."

The albino smirked. "Okay. I'll grant your wish. Now go forth and carve your own path Alfred F. Jones - the new king of Spades!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews will make me happy and update faster**


	2. Chapter 2 The Land of Erigon

**A/N: This is background information to the story. **

**Title: Let the Flames Begin **

**Pairing: USUK**

**Rating: T**

**Alternate Universe (AU): Cardverse**

**Inspired By: The Last Rose (USUK doujinshi), Daughter of White **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Land of Erigon**

The land of Erigon is divided into four kingdoms. Each kingdom have a precious metal, color, and animal used to represent their kingdom. Just recently did the kingdoms opened up to each other, shocked that the kingdoms were so different from each other. Everything, right down to their weather was different. They discovered that each kingdom had access goods that they could trade from goods they often lacked.

The largest of the four kingdoms is Clover. Their animal symbol is the wolf, their precious metals is platinum, and their color forest green. The Braginski family is currently in total control of the throne, their symbol being sunflowers. The throne for King and Queen is passed on to the King's eldest son and daughter respectively to protect the family's control of the kingdom. If the king does not have a son or daughter then the Queen's children take over the remaining throne. This vast land experiences warm summers and harsh winters and has metals and fuel to offer to the other countries.

The second largest kingdom is Spades. Their animal symbol is the bear, their precious metal is gold, and their color is blood red. The Jones/Arlovskaya family alliance, recently in claimed control of the throne, is currently in charge of the kingdom, their newly adopted symbol of the eagle. The throne is open for the strongest noble to take and an alliance between the King and Queen is made to ensure neither betrays each other. This savage land experiences hot summers and cold winters. Technology and weapons are Spade's specialty.

The third largest kingdom is Hearts. Their animal symbol is the panther, their precious metal is diamond and their color fuchsia. The Edelstein family is in control of the throne, their symbol the sword. Hearts is the only kingdom that the throne is passed on through the inherent and their love. The throne is passed on the eldest married child, ensuring that child married for love. Due to the mild weather year round this land has a lot of food to trade off.

The smallest of the four kingdoms, Diamonds, is actually a large collection of islands. Their animal symbol is the dolphin, their precious metal is the pearl, and their color aqua. Much like in Spade, an alliance between the Kirkland/Bonnefoy was made to settle the dispute over ownership of the throne. The throne would then be passed on to those who is a member of both families. The main land is in nearly constant rain with sea goods available for trade.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Spades is often regarded as the most powerful kingdom. With the most advanced technology out of the four kingdoms as well as the second largest army (Clover has the largest) Spade is an opponent that would be difficult to defeat. It is also the most corrupt, savage kingdom, but also has the most freedom, with the only law is to pay taxes when needed. Robbery is so common the parents or caretakers often teaches kids how to defend themselves in case they get attacked. In fact, in order to survive, once must learn to lie as soon as they can speak, run as soon as they can stand, and cheat as soon as they can understand the world around them. No one can survive Spades if they can't resort to violence or manipulative means to get what they need to survive.

* * *

**A/N: Review will make me happy**


	3. Chapter 3 It's a Pleasure To Meet You

**A/N: I promise this is when the actual story begins. To tell you the truth this was my favorite part to write because I had a lot of fun writing the Hearts royal court and what they might say. Anyways enjoy this chapter (next chapter will be up later cause I'm already on chapter 5) **

**Title: Let the Flames Begin **

**Pairing: USUK**

**Rating: T**

**Alternate Universe (AU): Cardverse**

**Inspired By: The Last Rose (USUK doujinshi), Daughter of White **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot **

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's a Pleasure To Meet You**

"Alfred-sama, sit up straight and try to at least look a little bit interested." The Jack, Kiku, scolded Alfred.

"Awww... but Kiku! I'm so bored I could... I don know... blow up a farm with a flare gun?" Alfred whined.

"You know that is impossible. They are used for signals not as weapons."

"That is exactly why I would use them to destroy a farm."

Kiku rolled his eyes at the whiney king. When the pervious king died, Alfred had stepped up and claimed the throne. He made his best friend, Kiku, Jack and Kiku's older brother, Yao, Ace because he trusted the two with his life. After all the King chose that Jack and Ace on all four kingdoms.

"Remind me why I have to be here?" Alfred added, grumbling.

"You have to meet the other rulers who would help you keep the peace between the four kingdoms to prevent another Erigon-wide war again. One is all that is needed to raise desires for everlasting peace."

"Oh right. That." Alfred rolled his eyes.

The Spade throne room was filled with the important nobles from all the four kingdoms. Alfred watched as the people laughed, ate, danced, and talked while waiting for the royal court to arrive and formally introduced themselves. At long last the doors opened to reveal the Clover royal court walk in with huge forest green banners bearing a snow white clover. The King of Clover stopped in front of Alfred and all four of royal court- consisting of the Queen next to the King, the Ace behind the Queen, and the Jack behind the King- bowed to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ivan Braginski. This is my sister and Queen Irina. My Jack is Vladimir and my Ace is Ailen." Ivan smiled a genuine smile. "Natasha it's good to see you again. How long has it been? Five years? My have you grown my little sister!"

Natalia blushed, "Brother please, I changed my name. I go by Natalia Arlovskaya now."

The Spade royal court already knew that Natalia's original name was Natasha Braginski and was born and raised in Clover, but she was forced into a marriage she did not want so she fled to Spade and using her wealth, became a noble and later became Queen. To prevent her from being found she altered her records to show she was born on the same island Kiku was born on and changed her name to Natalia Arlovskaya.

"Oh my dear Natasha! I was so worried about you! When you left I thought you were murdered! I thought I would never see you again!" Irina began to tear up.

"Sister I am so sorry I didn't contact you or Brother but I didn't want to be found."

"It's okay Natasha." Irina dabbed her tears away with a handkerchief. "We understand your reasoning. We will not force you to return to Clover, not will we force you to marry that noble. Besides he had already found a wife."

Natalia smiled gracefully, "Thank you."

The Clover royal court bowed again then left. The Heart royal court came with fuchsia banners bearing red hearts. They came up to Alfred then bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young king. My name is Roderich Edelstein. This is my wife and Queen Elizaveta and my Jack is Feliciano and Lovino. Our Ace is Antonio."

"It's really an honor to meet you, Spade King." Elizaveta warmly greeted.

"Ciao~! I am Feliciano. I share my position with my twin brother Lovino! I like pasta and art and women and Ludwig ve~" Feliciano blabbered.

"Who is Ludwig?" Alfred asked.

"No!" The other twin, Lovino, yelled.

"Ludwig is a nobleman from Hearts! He's my best friend ve~. I think he came. LUD-" Feliciano was cut off by his twin who face-palmed with his other hand.

"Don't mind him. He's a grumpy-wumpy" The Ace, Antonio, chirped. He then pinched Lovino's cheek, causing Lovino to elbow him in the gut. Antonio retracted, laughing.

"I am NOT a 'grumpy-wumpy'! _Bastardo_." Lovino grumbled.

"Lovi! Watch your language! We are in the Spade King's presence!" Antonio scolded.

"GAH!" Lovino yelled. Feliciano was still talking- though muffled- through Lovino's hand. Antonio was poking and pinching Lovino. There was only so much the poor burnet could take.

Roderich shook his head in expiration while Elizaveta giggled. "Please excuse these idiot, your highness." The Heart royal court bowed again then left.

Alfred chuckled. "Man those three are entertaining. Made my day that's for sure."

Then the Diamond royal court entered and Alfred piped up in interest. Kiku noticed, but expertly hid his smile. Standing in front of Alfred was the most beautiful man Alfred had ever seen. He was young with sandy golden hair and bright, glowing, eyes. He most certainly stole Alfred's breath. He looked like he did not want to be in the building at all. His whole body screamed dread and boredom.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty. I am Arthur Kirkland. This is my Queen, Monica. I choose my Jack to be this frog, Francis." Arthur jabbed his thumb behind him to the Jack, "And for my Ace I choose Michelle." Arthur bowed again, with the rest of the Diamond royal court following behind, and left. The royal court followed suit.

"Kiku, what the fuck was that?" Alfred asked, confused. True, this was how formal introductions are supposed to go, but honestly Alfred expected them to say more. Francis was certainly famous for being a flirt and throwing the best social gatherings in the land, so Alfred expected him to at least blabber on and on about one thing or another.

"Arthur-sama is just a little shy. He isn't one for social gatherings and prefers to stay at his castle. I'm surprised he's even here, but I guess some things can't be avoided. Besides Francis probably literally dragged him here."

"Kiku you act like you know him."

"I do. I meet him while I was on a vacation to Diamond. He was one of the possible hairs of the throne at that with Francis being the other. This was before the Civil War of the Succession of the Throne of course."

Alfred nodded. He remember Kiku taking a vacation to Diamond while Kiku was living with Yao and him. He never expected Kiku to meet the king of Diamond before he even became king.

"He never did change. Still as tsundere as ever."

Alfred got up and left, with Natalia, Kiku, and Yao following suit. The royals and other nobles then mingled. Once again talking and laughter filled the room. Alfred walked towards were the Diamond royal court was talking.

"…at least dance with Michelle. She'll take it as an insult if you don't dance with her~. Besides she's your cousin and no one else will ask you if you are already dancing with someone else." Francis encouraged Arthur.

"No way frog. I want to go back to Diamonds. I hate it here in Spade; it is so filthy and savage. Besides you of all people should know I can't dance."

"Then I'll show you." Alfred cut in, choosing to ignore the insult directed towards his kingdom.

"Oh? That was quick. Go on Arthur. You refused to dance with me so now go and dance with King Alfred." Michelle pushed Arthur towards Alfred. "Besides if you don't go out and meet other people you'll end up all wrinkly and old and alone."

"People… People if Arthur doesn't want to dance then he doesn't have to. Am I the only one who thinks that something bad will happen tonight?" Monica cut in.

"Oh Monica. You worry too much. Nothing bad will happen. This is a night to talk with other nobles and royal court. Something that won't happen again until who knows how long. We should enjoy this night." Michelle reassured.

Arthur walked away from the group and headed to the balcony with Alfred on his heels.

"Still… I can't help but have a feeling that something wrong is going to happen soon…" Monica insisted.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I love it when a character has a bad feeling and that feeling is correct :3 **

**Characters (in case some of you gets confused)(in order of appearance):**

**Irina - Ukraine **

**Vladimir - Romania**

**Ailen - Bulgaria **

**Monica - Monaco (get it Monica Monaco okayno) **

**Michelle - Seychelles **

**Reviews: **

**the Sardonyx: I promise things will start to get serious soon. I have the whole story already written so I promise that things will start to pick up. For now it's a little humor so enjoy. On the plus side I couldn't resist and put a little fluff on the next chapter. I know that people will always come up with different stories, but I can't help but think that all the stories end the same no matter what. But that's my opinion and I agree with you that all stories have their own unique path. **

**Sabilandako: I LOVE THE LAST ROSE TOO! (obviously) When I first read it I was all like 'OMG I have to do something like this' so after several months and listening to Daughter of White over and over I came up with a story but abandoned it when I felt that it was too much like it. After some thought I came up with this story. Part 3 is up but un-translated. **

**Reviews makes me happy and giddy on the inside no matter the content of them**


	4. Chapter 4 Dance With Me

**A/N: I am proud to present Chapter 4. This has fluff cause I couldn't resist so enjoy~**

**Title: Let the Flames Begin **

**Pairing: USUK**

**Rating: T**

**Alternate Universe (AU): Cardverse**

**Inspired By: The Last Rose (USUK doujinshi), Daughter of White**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot **

* * *

Chapter 4: Dance With Me

Tonight the moon was full. Unlike inside the throne room, the balcony was lit with decent sized flames set on huge candles. Alfred had insisted that they did not replace the candles with light bulbs like in the rest of the castle due to wanting a more natural light at night on the balcony. Now tonight he did not regret his decision at all. The soft orange-red glow of the flames combined with the soft silvery glow of the full moon made Arthur glow with an almost fairy-tale light. Alfred's heart skipped a beat. Again he faced the thought that never had he seen another person more beautiful than Arthur. Arthur turned to the newcomer with a graceful spin. His eyes glowed with the combined light.

"What did you want now?"

Alfred chucked. So cold was his beautiful Arthur. "The same as before. I want you to dance with me."

"No way in hell. I'd rather dance with that frog and everyone knows I'd rather die than to dance with him."

Hurt briefly flashed in Alfred's face, but he quickly covered it. "Frog? You mean Francis? Surly you don't mean that. I'm way sexier then him." Alfred then lunged and grabbed Arthur by the waist.

"What? Let go of me!"

"No way. Not until you dance with me."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I said let go!"

Alfred ignored Arthur and led him in a dance, forcing Arthur to follow. Arthur tried to break free, yelling insults not suitable for children, all the while Alfred continued to do a once sided dance with Arthur. He spin Arthur and dipped, landing his lips on Arthur's soft ones. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. Alfred then broke free and released Arthur who stood in shock. The flames on the candles seemed to burn brighter while growing larger, but that must have been Alfred's imagination.

"What the hell? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Arthur yelled once he snapped out of his surprised induce trance. He then turned around and left.

Alfred, satisfied for now, went back inside just in time to see the Diamond royal court leave. Kiku, who was with the royal court, made his way to Alfred.

"Alfred-sama did you do something to Arthur-sama?" Kiku asked.

"Nothing serious why?"

Kiku raised his brow, obviously not believing him. "Arthur-sama is really upset. He isn't used to people showing him affections directly. Sure he is popular with his subjects but they never come up to him and dance or kiss him. You just gave him a good reason to return home."

Alfred ignored Kiku as he walked up to a fireplace that bore a comfortable flame. "Kiku, I have decided. I want him. I want him to belong to me and only me. No one else's. Kiku, is he married?"

"H-huh? Last time I heard, he wasn't." For the first time, Alfred caught Kiku in surprise. Kiku was not expecting Alfred to fall in love with Arthur so quickly. They didn't even know each other for a night! "Alfred-sama are you sure? You two only spent half an hour together, you two don't even-"

"Kiku. Send a marriage request. At once." Alfred interrupted.

"Are you shure Alfred-sama?"

"Yes Kiku. I'm sure." Alfred replied impatiently.

"Alfred-sama. You'll upset the balance of power. A marriage between you and Arthur will cause Spade and Diamond to merge. The other kingdoms will become worried and attack us. Then it would be another Erigon-Wide War. That would be bad. So please think this through."

"Kiku. This will not be a marriage between kingdoms. This will be a marriage between two people who happen to be rulers. I made up my mind. Now go and do what I said."

"… very well." Defeated, Kiku went to do Alfred's bidding.

Alfred turned to the fireplace. "My dear Arthur you will become mine no matter what. I will make sure that in the end you will be mine."

* * *

**A/N: I love possessive!Alfred so you guys get that. Oh and the plots advances (At last xD) Next chapter comes... IDK when later today? Maybe but hopefully sometime soon :3**

**Reviews makes me happy. **


	5. Chapter 5 I Have Ways to Have Someone

**A/N: Wow. Chapter 5. Half way done~ **

**Title: Let the Flames Begin **

**Pairing: USUK**

**Rating: T**

**Alternate Universe (AU): Cardverse**

**Inspired By: The Last Rose (USUK doujinshi), Daughter of White **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot**

* * *

Chapter 5: Marriage Isn't Always the Only Way to Have Someone

A messenger boy ran on his little legs towards the king who was with a woman. "King Arthur! King Arthur!" The little boy painted. "You got mail!" Both the King and the women turned towards the messenger boy.

"Oi couldn't this wait until I got back to the castle?" Arthur half asked half complained.

"No. Queen Monica said that it important you got this as soon as possible and make up your mind. She said it was rash and quick, but she wanted the decision to be yours."

The messenger boy gave the letter to Arthur and left. Arthur took the letter and opened it. His eyes widened in disbelief. 'No way. It's too soon for this! We don't even know each other!'

"What is it Arthur?" The women asked gently.

"This… this" He looked again to make sure his eyes hadn't deceived him and make him read the wrong thing. "This is a marriage request… from… from… the King of Spades."

"Are you going to accept?" The women asked calmly. Of course the women had expected this. Her lover is the King of Diamonds after all.

"No. This is too sudden. We only know each other's names for crying out loud!" Arthur tore the paper, "Honestly, jumping into a relationship to fast will only end in tragedy that much I know."

Arthur's lover smiled gently. "You are too kind for your own good."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Alfred-sama! Alfred-sama!" Kiku called.

Once he found Alfred standing in front of a dying fireplace. "This needs to be attended to. Might as well be me since I'm already here." Alfred mumbeled to himself while grabbing the poker. He turned around to face Kiku. "Yes?"

"Arthur's response came."

"What did he say?"

"He rejects."

"Tch… Had a feeling. Oh well. Might as well get him by force. After all marriage is the fair 'legal' way to get someone. Kiku I'm going to Diamond."

"Then I'm coming too. I don't want you to do anything rash."

"Alright we leave at sunrise. Tell Natalia and Yao that they are in charge while I'm gone."

Kiku left to do just that.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Alfred and Kiku arrived at Diamond, they were warmly greeted by a confused Monica. She offered the unexpected visitors as much as she could regardless.

"So. What brings the King and Jack of Spade to my lovely castle?" Monica asked after Alfred and Kiku turned her down politely.

"Actually I would like to arrange some things with King Arthur, if you please." Alfred replied smoothly.

"Arthur is actually staying at Azura village. He likes to travel around the kingdom and visit the islands surrounding it. He always stops by Azura for a few days after his travels. What a lovely little village it is." Monica sighed.

"Azura village? Hey Kiku isn't that near the port city we landed in?" Alfred asked.

"Hai."

Alfred stood up and bowed to Monica with Kiku following shortly afterwards. "Thank you Queen Monica for the info! If you don't mind we would be taking our leave. Thank you for everything you have provided us." Alfred said cheerfully.

"It is my pleasure, King Alfred. Please visit soon~ you too Kiku. Arthur would love to have a cup of tea and chat with you."

"I will Monica-sama." Kiku turned and followed after Alfred.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was sunset once Alfred and Kiku arrived at the village. The tide was low and the setting sun reflected off of the calm waters. In the seashore a young couple walked side by side. The man wore elegant light blue clothing while the women by his side wore a plain white dress. Alfred was too shocked to approach the couple and Kiku looked at them gently. '_So it appears that Arthur did find someone,_' Kiku thought to himself, '_Is that why he comes here a lot? Poor Alfred-sama he must be very upset_.'

Alfred was more than upset. He was livid. He did not expect that _his _Arthur would turn out to have another lover. '_But no matter. She can easily be disposed of_.' With this thought in his mind he told Kiku that they would head back to Spades immediately. Kiku followed.

While on the trip back the only thing Alfred could focus on is the image of Arthur and that unknown girl he was with. '_Tch… that girl really thinks she could have him all to herself eh? Well she'll learn to never mess with the King of Spades. She will learn that no one comes between the King of Spades and what he desires. Once she's out of the way then Arthur will be mine. After all marriage isn't always the only way to have someone._'

* * *

**A/N: Reviews makes me happy as an author cause I know what you think of this story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6 Now I'm Going To Take Him

**A/N: Chapter 6 huh? I'm so giddy cause we are close to the chapter I'M DYING TO POST (cause I wanna see how you will react)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Now I'm Going to Take Him by Force

"Welcome back Alfred. How was your trip?" Natalia greeted as soon as Alfred and Kiku walked in the castle. Alfred just ignored her. "Fine. Ignore me. Like I give a damn."

"I apologize for Alfred-sama, Natalia-sama." Kiku apologized.

"What gotten into him?" Natalia asked.

"You know Arthur-sama?"

"King of Diamond?"

"Hai."

"Yeah. What does he have to do with Alfred's horrible mood?"

"Alfred fell in love with him, and just found out he has a lover."

"Ouch."

Kiku nodded in agreement. Suddenly Alfred stepped in again. "Natalia is there any work for me?"

"No. I took care of everything while you were gone."

"Good. Fetch Yao."

"Why?" Natalia asked. "Don't tell me you are planning to do something rash."

"Natalia just do it."

"Not till you tell."

"Fine. Kiku you go."

"H-Hai." Kiku scampered off to find his older brother.

"Alfred what are you planning?"

"I'm planning to invade Diamond."

"Alfred are you crazy?! We haven't experienced a foreign war in a long time."

"We have everything to start one and win."

Natalia sighed. "You are right. Spades and Clover is the only ones capable of starting a war and not be destroyed in doing so. Clover is not foolish enough to start a war with us as long as I'm here."

"You are correct, Natalia."

Kiku approached the duo. "Yao-san agreed as long as it's an official royal court meeting. He is worried you might try and start a war."

"Alright. Natalia. Kiku. Let's go to the war room."

Once all four members of the Spade royal court was settled in the war room, Alfred turned to face them, the fireplace burned brightly behind him.

"Alright Yao. I want you to assemble an army to invade Diamond."

"Why? Diamond haven't done anything wrong aru. Besides they don't have anything useful, just a powerful navy."

"Precisely. If Spade can defeat Diamond's navy then that will show everyone that Spade is powerful." Natalia responded. She shot Alfred a look that obviously said 'you owe me later.'

"Everyone already knows that Spade is powerful aru." Yao pointed out.

"Besides Diamond has many valuable goods like pearls and tuna." Alfred argued.

"Yao-san don't you like tuna?" Kiku asked.

Yao gapped. "Kiku! You are the one who likes tuna aru!"

"That's right…" Kiku mumbled, "But I think it'll be good to try to get more imports in tuna."

Yao shook his head. "It's three against one… and all of you are too focused on the small things. More tuna aru. Show off the power of Spade. War aru. All foolish. You need to look on the bigger picture of things aru. Like Erigon's peaceful streak. Spade's stability, or at least in terms of foreign relations aru. Spade's future. You young ones will never understand the impact your decisions will have in the future aru."

"Yeah yeah. Just get the army ready, old man." Alfred interrupted.

"I am not an old man! I'm just older then all three of you aru!"

"So it's settled!"

"I just…" Yao began.

"Yao don't you have some battle tactics to come up with?" Natalia intervened.

"Yeah yeah…" Yao got and left. Natalia and Kiku left shortly afterwards.

Alfred faced the flames in the fireplace, then smirked. '_This is it. This is the time were I will eliminate the wall standing between Arthur and I. Listen to my words Arthur_,' Alfred narrowed his eyes at the flames '_By the end of all this you will belong to me_.'

* * *

**A/N: MORE YANDERE-NESS AHEAD NEXT CHAPTER **

**Reviews:**  
**isa-kagamine: hehehe... This is awkward... I don't normally type Spanish BUT I can read a little bit and understand it SO! I'm glad you like my yandere!Alfred (truth be told I like yandere characters too xD) I'm glad that you like the story so far and it gets better xD **

**Reviews makes me happy and wag my imaginary doggy tail xD**


	7. Chapter 7 I Have To See Her Again

**A/N: Chapter 7 guys~ three chapters left till the end~**

**Title: Let the Flames Begin **

**Pairing: USUK**

**Rating: T**

**Alternate Universe (AU): Cardverse**

**Inspired By: The Last Rose (USUK doujinshi), Daughter of White **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot **

* * *

Chapter 7: I Have to See Her Again, One Last Time

Arthur watched in shock and disbelief as huge ships made their way towards his land. The flag of Spade, a black spade in a red background, waved proudly on top of all the ships. 'What the fuck is Spade doing?! Why would Spade decide to pick a fight with Diamond?' An alarm was already sent towards Michelle, with her promising that she would send war ships to defend the defenseless village. She was currently making her way toward Azura village as soon as possible. He saw his war ships fire at the enemy ships. He then noticed Michelle run up to him.

"Michelle what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Arthur! Arthur! We have to go back! Our ships can't hold them back forever. More is coming this way and this is only one-fourth of our navy! More is coming but it'll be easier and safer to flee while we can!" Michelle painted, tugging on Arthur's arm.

"But… but Cynthia's here! We have to protect her and the rest of the village!" Arthur protested.

"Arthur. There is a chance that Spade doesn't even want to attack us. Maybe they just want to pass Diamond and go to Clover or something like that. But we still have to be careful. I'm sure the village will be fine. But we can't take this risk so we'll have to go back."

Arthur reluctantly followed. 'Maybe she's right. Maybe this is a big misunderstanding. Maybe Spade won't attack Azura village.' But Arthur couldn't suppress his feelings of dread. 'But if this is an invasion…' Arthur refused to complete the thought. However the thought of, 'No one survives Spade's invasions,' floated in the back of his mind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Arthur and Michelle stayed at a city close to Azure village where they started to come up with battle strategies to combat Spade if this did turn out to be an invasion. Both knew the best strategy would be to keep the battles at sea, were they stood a chance at winning, and drive them out as quickly as possible. A long time battle would be disastrous towards Diamond's economy. Michelle would set up a barrier to prevent any more of Spade's ships from entering Diamond territory. Arthur would combat any Spade army that lands. Arthur sent Michelle to prepare the navy, while he went to Azura village to see if Spade had actually invaded.

Once Arthur reached Azura village, he was shocked to find it literally up in flames. In a panic, he raced to Azura. All the buildings were in flames, sending embers flying. As Arthur wondered the village, he saw dead bodies lying around everywhere. The sight and smell of burning bodies made Arthur sick as the bodies slowly burned away into ashes. He didn't want to. He didn't want to continue wandering Azura. But he wanted to see her again. He just wanted to see Cynthia again. To make sure she was okay. To tell him that the village had caught fire. The slashes on the dead bodies, however, contrasted with that theory. He didn't want the same to have happened to Cynthia.

Once the center of the village came into view he was curious as to why a huge slab of wood was placed in the center, for all to see. What he saw next made him so sick, he regurgitated his lunch. Cynthia was nailed onto the slab. The first thing he noticed was that she was decapitated, with her head nailed a couple of inches above the rest of her body. Then he noticed her clothing was in shreds. Her body was covered in slashes and bruises. On closer inspection, Arthur found a bullet wound through her head. '_Oh god… oh god… oh good…_' Arthur repeated in his mind. He kept his focus on Cynthia's corpse, not noticing when he bumped into a larger body or strong arms wrapping around his lithe body. He did notice a voice speak into his ear.

"I did this all for you." The voice whispered.

Arthur sharply turned and faced the blood red coat of the King of Spade himself. He roughly pushed the king off of him. "Why... Why did you do this? YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Why did you kill my innocent subjects? Why did you destroy the peaceful village of Azura? WHY?!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "I did it all for you."

"Why? Who would do all of this for a person?"

"Because I love you. Because I want you. Because _she_," Alfred jerked his head towards Cynthia's direction, "was in the way of us."

"You sick bastard. That is no way of getting someone to fall in love with you!"

Alfred rolled his eyes again, "Like you would love me with her around."

Arthur couldn't argue against that. "Maybe… I would… If you weren't so cruel. Maybe I would… But now we would never know because you decided to destroy a whole village in the name if 'love.'"

Alfred laughed. "Now you say that when your life is in possible danger. People will say and do anything if they feel their life is in danger."

Once again, Arthur couldn't argue back. "But you killed my innocent subjects… You killed my loved one… You whipped out an entire village… that is unforgivable! Irredeemable! Inexcusable!" Arthur yelled with increasing volume.

Alfred gritted his teeth. '_I don't get it. I removed the barrier. But in doing so I only made Arthur more upset. No matter. By the sounds of it he'll declare war soon… he just needs a little push. Then in the chaos of the war I am going to kidnap him and take him back to Spade. People will assume he died in battle. No one will suspect a thing. Then he will truly be mine._' Alfred then left.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews makes me happy**


	8. Chapter 8 This is War

**A/N: Chapter 8 you guys xD I'm so excided the story's almost over~**

* * *

Chapter 8: This Is War

Arthur stood there shocked. Alfred had just said that he destroyed an entire village because he loved him, denied everything he said then left? 'What is that bastard doing?' Arthur wondered. He followed in pursuit. What he found shocked him. The surrounding towns and villages was in flames. The citied close by was being destroyed.

"Destroy all cities, towns, villages. Destroy all settlements when you pass by them. Make your way to the capitol. Once you reach there destroy it. Then destroy the rest of Diamonds." Arthur heard this command given by Alfred to one of his generals. Instantly he was filled with rage.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Arthur yelled, livid.

"I am going to destroy Diamond. That way you'll have no were to turn to but me." Alfred replied. Inwardly, he was smirking, his plan was going according. Either way, things would go perfectly for him anyways.

"THIS IS IT!" Arthur yelled, "FIRST YOU DESTROY AN ENTIRE VILLAGE AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DISTROY MY ENTRE KINGDOM? THIS IS WAR!" Arthur declared. He then stormed off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It had been an entire week since Diamond declared war on Spade. Diamond had been using gruella warfare on Spade, with Spade using scorched-earth policy on Diamond's land. This kind of tactic on another's land was unheard of, but Spade was using it. Arthur and Michelle was in the war room, positioning troops for the best defenses. The royal court was offered to flee to Hearts, but only Francis and Monica left. Michelle had insisted it was her job to stay in Diamond and fight Spade, while Arthur loved his kingdom too much to leave it without knowing its fate. Both were stubborn and forced their longtime friends to leave the kingdom until the war ended.

"Spade troops are advancing to the capitol," Michelle spoke, "So we must place our troops in the entrances to the capitol." Michelle moved a silvery pin on the river entering the capitol. "I have already told the top General to tell everyone else to mobilize their troops. Our only hope is to slow down the troops long enough to kill off most of them."

Arthur nodded. "The Spade King will most likely come here to fight us. We need to prepare for battle here. Just in case."

"Yeah. You're right."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alfred stood outside the castle of Diamond royalty. By the looks of it he arrived here before the rest of his army. He pushed the door open, surprised that it was left unguarded. He walked around the elegant and richly decorated castle. When he entered the throne room, he was even more surprised to see Arthur sitting on his throne with Michelle standing next to him, sword ready. No one else was around.

"King of Spade. Your invasion will come to a halt. You will pay for the destruction of Diamond land with your own life. After we are done with you, we will parade your head throughout the kingdom in victory. Everyone will know that we, Diamond, had defeated Spade in its own game-war. We will let the whole world know it is possible for the King of Spade to be killed in battle."

Alfred laughed, "Isn't that a little grotesque for you?"

Arthur sneered, "You do it all the time, King of Spade."

"Well, I would never imagine Diamond snooping so low as to do what Spade does to its criminals."

"I'm simply giving you the punishment you deserve. Although you deserve much worst."

"We all know that I do," Alfred moved to pull out one of his guns, "But do you have the strength to serve it?"

Michelle, seeing the movement, lunged at Alfred, knocking him down. Alfred got up, but was attacked by Arthur's sword. "Heh, two against one isn't all that fair you know." Alfred commented.

"You have guns. Guns against swords isn't very fair at all." Michelle complained.

"Hehehehehe…. Guess that you didn't think of that." Came Alfred's reply. "But non the less I want to get out of here without shooting anyone." Alfred's eyes narrowed. "But I will in obvious self-defense."

"If you don't want to shoot then leave. The door's always open and never return while you are at it." Arthur calmly replied. Inside he was shacking in fear and anger. '_What is he planning?_'

Michelle pointed her sword at Alfred's throat, "Touch even a strand of Arthur's hair and I will personally kill you." She threatened.

Alfred laughed. "Shut it, bitch. You can't even so much as leave a scratch on me."

"Well, I would love to try." Michelle dug her blade deeper.

Alfred disarmed her swiftly, sending it flying to his left. He then kicked her, sending flying across the floor. She landed with a thud that vibrated across the otherwise quiet room.

* * *

A

**A/N: I wonder if anyone could tell how this will end? Tell me how you think this story will end~ **

**But of course I won't tell if anyone will get it right or is close cause spoilers and all **

**Guest: Thank you so much~ Ever since I thought of this story I was so excited to write it. And continue I shall! -mocks salute- (or else my friend will kill me xD) **

**Reviews makes me happy and smile **


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Shoot Her!

**A/N: Chapter 9 guys~! -waves arms around wildly- Last chapter is the last one! I'm sorry for the sorta cliffhanger last chapter, but I wanted to make this story 10 chapters w anyways this is the conclusion to Arthur and Michelle's fight against Alfred. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 9: Don't Shoot Her!

"Michelle!" Arthur shouted then ran to her side, helping her up. "Are you okay?" He asked full of concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Gonna take a lot more then this to take me down."

Arthur smiled. This was why he chose her to be his ace, she was so tough.

Alfred advanced, not happy with Arthur's concern towards his ace. He drew his gun, '_So fighting it is_.' Arthur noticed then charged with his blade. Alfred easily blocked the blade, then disarmed him. Michelle was up and running, using herself as a human shield by placing herself between the two kings when Alfred drew two guns.

"Michelle what are you doing?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Y'a know the battlefield is no place for little girls. So stay back and get away from here before I shoot you." Alfred growled.

"I am simply doing my job as Ace of Diamond. As Ace it is my job to protect the Queen and King, and be in charge of the military. I am to fight to the death to protect the monarchy and my kingdom!" Michelle declared.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "That was so lame. Everyone knows the Ace's job is to ensure the safety of their country, not protect them, by taking control of the military. It's the same in all the kingdoms."

Michelle looked troubled. '_Of course I knew this… But… Francis raised me from when he found me in the border of Spade and Diamond… and Arthur saved me from depression when I was too poor to keep up with living expenses. He might not have been the kindest, nor nicest boss, but he was still caring. I owe to two so much and Monica is a really good friend of mine… so I figured I would repay them in the form of my job by turning it up a notch..._' With this thought she lunged and slashed. Alfred dodged the attack and slammed the back of her head with the side of his gun. She collapsed onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. Alfred pointed his gun on her head, but he was knocked down.

"Don't shoot her!" Arthur yelled franticly.

Alfred growled. He was not liking this at all. He pushed Arthur off of him. '_'Don't shoot her' he says. Well that's exactly what I was and am going to do._ _She's in my way. I need, no have, to get rid of her. She's another obstacle that needs to be removed, else Arthur cannot be mine!_' He aimed his gun, but was again knocked out of the way when he fired. A window shattered were the bullet pierced through it. The glass gave way to reveal the rapidly approaching night. Yet the land glowed bright red with the distant flames lighting up the pink sky. Alfred got up, took aim, and shot, but Arthur blocked the bullet's path and it instead pierced through his body. Alfred's eyes widened as the scene replayed in his mind. Alfred shooting, the loud bang of the gunshot echoing through the large throne room, Arthur falling to the floor, his own crimson blood spilling out of his body from his chest and pooling around his lifeless body. '_Oh my god… what have I done? What have I done?_' repeated in his mind over and over again. Alfred then fled the room, too disgruntled with himself to stay. Besides the deed was done. Arthur was dead and Alfred knew it. There was nothing he could do to undo the shooting or bring Arthur back to life. It wasn't until he was outside the throne room did he cry, the first time years.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Michelle regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed the warm red liquid on the floor. '_Urg… That is gross. What is this stuff? Blood?_' She took a closer look at her hand then realized it was indeed blood. _'But who does this belonged to? I hope it's that King of Spade. Speaking of the King of Spade… Where is Arthur? Is he okay? I hope he's okay_.' She looked around until her eyes fell onto the body on the ground. 'Arthur…? Is that Arthur? Please tell me it's not Arthur.' She scrambled onto her hands and knees, making her way to the fallen king. '_Arthur… Arthur…? No… no… no… Not Arthur… please not Arthur…!_' "Arthur! Arthur! No! Nonononononononono! Arthur!" She wailed in her despair, not realizing she was yelling franticly out load. Get up! Common, get up!" She urged, her shrill voice heavy with sorrow and despair echoing the large, cold, empty room. "Common, Arthur, get up. Stop playing around… Get up and laugh at me, laugh that I fell for your prank." But Michelle knew that Arthur was too serious to play such a childish prank. She knew this, and it only filled her with more dread, weighing her body down. Tears filled her big brown eyes. "Arthur… YOU BASTARD!" Michelle yelled at the sky, "KING OF SPADE THIS IS YOUR DOING ISN'T IT?! I HOPE YOU FIND NO HAPPINESS AND IS FILLED WITH GUILT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! I CURSE YOU A MILLION DEATHS AND MORE!" She screamed at the dark sky, void of any flames, with a thin crescent moon to offer little light to the grieving Ace, until her voice went raw. Her tears ran down her face, and onto the too pale face of the fallen king. Michelle pulled Arthur as close to her as humanly possible, sobbing into his hair, meanwhile cursing the King of Spade with every death she could possible imagine and more.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully last chapter will come tomorrow but with finals done... w if not tomorrow then Tuesday for sure **

**Spades: Thank you so SO much :3 I'm glad you like this story so much. I wanted to make it an intense story instead of a depressing one so I'm glad you think that I succeeded **

**I believe in freedoms and all including the freedom to leave reviews xD but yeah reviews makes me happy and confidence and god knows I need lots of confidence **

**See ya'll soon for the last chapter~ **


	10. Chapter 10 I Will Never Love Again

**A/N: Last. Chapter. GUYS! Not much here and really short, but this is mostly how much Alfred was affected by his rash decisions. Plus I attempted to write a plot twist! (hopefully I succeeded)**

* * *

Chapter 10: I Will Never Love Again

By the time Alfred came out of castle, the crescent moon replaced the sun in the night sky. It wasn't that late, yet the empty capitol city and darkness of the night created the illusion that it was much later. He sent an order to his troops to retreat back to Spades, offering no explanation. They all headed back to Spades by the next morning, the message spreading easily due to the same destination all the troops shared. Throughout the trip, thoughts plagued Alfred's mind. _'I killed him… I killed my first love… Why did I shoot? Why did he stood in my way?_' but Alfred blamed no one except himself. He knew that it was his own fault for pulling the trigger. His whole body was numb as he felt a sea of emotions take over his body. Despair, guilt, sorrow, anger filled his body in ways he had never experienced before. He felt as if he was drowning in sea of these emotions, his emotions, which made him feel cold and empty inside.

One he returned to his home, Natalia, Kiku, and Yao greeted him warmly. But the words did not reach his ears. Instead he trugged towards his room, not hearing their words of concern. He closed the door then went to the window were the moon-less night greeted him. He heard the door open and close softly and papers being placed somewhere, most likely his desk.

"There is the paper work you missed while you were gone."

"I killed him Kiku. I killed my first love."

"I am sure it was an accident. You did not mean to."

"But still… I killed him." The sound of the door opening and closing filled the silent room.

Some time passed before a new voice filled the silence, a voice Alfred had only hear once, but instantly recognized.

"This was definitely more interesting then I planned."

"What are you talking about," Alfred spun around, narrowed his eyes, than met the eyes of the voice's owner, "Joker."

Gilbert stood on his bed post, then leapt and landed in front of Alfred. "I know a lot of things. I know the fate and destiny of all I look at. When I saw your fate, I was interested. I saw you as king, I saw flames, I saw the moon. I saw a window shatter. I even saw you with Arthur. As for Arthur I saw him as a beloved king. I saw him with a women- Cynthia. I saw him bleeding out, with Michelle crying over his death. I decided to make you king earlier to see what events would unfold. I never imagined that these visions would be intertwined and effect the other visions. I would have never imagined that you would be the one to bring about Arthur's death."

Alfred's hands shook. "So what you are saying is that you knew all of this would happen?!" Alfred shouted.

"Yes and no. I knew that you would burn something- something huge by the look of that fire. I never knew that it was caused by Cynthia's relationship with Arthur. I knew that a window would shatter, along with your hope of happiness or anything similar. I never thought it would be from your fight with Arthur and Michelle."

"Shut up and get out." Alfred commanded coldly.

"Oh my, so cold. I'm shivering." Gilbert responded sarcastically.

"Why did you come in the first place?"

"Hmm… why did the awesome me come here in the first place?" Gilbert tapped a finger to his lips, "Oh! That's right. I came here to see what kind of price you had to pay for this wish. Knowing of course that you would make this wish."

"The price…?" Alfred thought. Then he realized. Everything fell into place. "The price… I had to pay to become the King of Spade… was the death of my first love, by my own hand…"

"Bingo." Gilbert smirked.

"Gilbert… did you know?"

"I was able to figure out that your price would have something to do with your greed and selfishness. Not gaining something and even losing it in the process was the most likely choice."

Alfred looked down, "Gilbert… I don't think I can ever love again. I'm sure I will never love again." But when Alfred looked up Gilbert was gone. A few tears slipped out of his eyes and onto the floor. He was all alone in his too dark and quite room. No one entered and kept him company. This was how he spent the rest of his life.

~ The End ~

* * *

**A/N: QwQ This is the end guys... **

**I would like to thank everyone who read, favorite, followed, and reviewed! I'm not exactly sure what I will update, but I hope you join me for my new story once I think one up and write it... hehehehe... anyways thank you again and I hope that you liked the story and all xD**

**See ya later (maybe) hasta la pasta~**

**~Anya**


End file.
